Group Blacklist
The''' Group Blacklist is a administrative document putting in place a list of blacklisted groups and factions that have been directly denied access to Coral City in reason of that these groups might or have already committed one or more of the following infractions: Breaking ROBLOX rules, scamming, supporting or involvement in place-stealing, hacking and cheating. Other actions deemed as immoral by the administration team is also seen as an infraction. The normal groups often banned from Coral City include mafia roleplay organizations with bad community reputation. Members of such mobster groups are often included in ROBLOX fraud, real-life trading, place stealing and other undesireable activites both within and outside of ROBLOX. '''Simply being group active in a place that Coral City administrators see as "stolen" from somebody else, can lead to a group ban. Members of groups are banned from Coral City as long as they are affiliated with a group that is blacklisted. Some high-ranked members of certain groups might also be permanently banned. Allies of blacklisted groups are always subject to being added to the blacklist. The typical unwanted "mafia" group The typical group in the blacklist is portrayed as a wannabe Italian-American or Sicillian organized crime family. These groups often act or roleplay as closely as they can to mafia families often in a portrait inspired by unoriginal and mainstream fictional or real life crime organizations. The least creative of the mafia families are often seen as the least speculated and most predictable of the kind. Mobs or mobsters taking their names straight from popular media or somewhere that doesn't require much imagination or creativity, last names such as Scaletta, Corleone or Montana. These simulation mobsters often roleplay in places they call "HQ", "Turf" or "territory", which are usually places they built themselves or stole from other players of "mobster" affiliation or no affiliation at all. Place robberies such as these are often left unnoticed by ROBLOX as they don't really seem to take much stance against it. The typical mobster place often range from iconic era cities such as Miami or NYC, to small locations such as a bar, garage, night club or hangout. Typical for those locations is for "whacks" to take place, where a member have the possibility to murder another member, which would ultimately disable them from group positions. NOTICE: Not all mafia or organized crime groups are going to be banned from the game. Only groups that we consider might harm the roleplay ingame negatively or harm the game itself. Blacklist * 1980s United States of America 3061225 * La Primera Unión 3266255 * The National Council 3276176 * RED ACEs 2795530 * Unitеd States of America 1221296 * 1980s Miami Police Department 3097726 * Wall Street Entertainment & Company 3075314 * Il Torreto Famiglia 3049682 * La Famiglia Nerezza 3142207 * La Famiglia Montanari 1215655 * Famiglia Silvani 2886609 * |The Miami Crew| 2900639 * Famiglia de Ascioti 3160975 * La Famiglia Stiletto 3119472 * La Famiglia Crocetti 2726121 * Scaletta Family 1216236 * Famiglia ‌di Castellano 3162275 * Il Comitato Riforma 3160776 * The Capritani Crew 2600142 * The DiVarco Organization 3214060 Main blacklist officials ( Permanent ban ) * Miami_1984 26270185 * MannyVenceti 164432175 * LorenzoMontanari 70014433 * bowypenguino 20228178 * VinnyStiletto 128915201 The effect of this document has started as negotiations between 3061225 and DevGem didn't take place.Category:Administrative documents